


Son of America

by cissathebookworm



Category: Captain America (Movies), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: New York City, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissathebookworm/pseuds/cissathebookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Agent Phil Coulson of SHIELD comes knocking, Sam and Dean Winchester hesitantly listen to what he has to say. Drawn to New York City, the Winchesters embark on a journey that will change their lives and who they consider family. </p><p>(I really can't say too terrible much without giving away the big plot point. But this is a fic where the Avengers meet the Winchester and everyone involved it suitably amazed with each other. Of course this includes a decent amount of fawning and fanboying.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_ Secure SHIELD Base, Location Unknown _

 

"Sir, you know that file you had me checking into?" A lower level SHIELD agent asked Agent Coulson. 

 

"Is this File X?" Coulson inquired. 

 

The agent nodded, "Yes, sir, that would be the file." She confirmed, "I've got big news."

 

"Well then let's hear it." Coulson said as he sipped at his coffee and trained his eyes on the younger agent. 

 

"All of the fetuses experimented on died within the first year after birth, except for one."

 

The senior agent held out his hand expectantly, "Who is it?" 

 

"Dean Winchester, born to Mary and John Winchester on January 24, 1979 in Lawrence, Kansas." The agent explained as she handed over the file, "The parents went to the same clinic as all the other mothers. The timeline matches for him to be the last fetus to be tampered with and ironically the only one to survive. Guess they finally got everything perfected." 

 

"Not that I don't trust your work, but you are certain?" Coulson asked. 

 

"Absolutely, sir." The agent smiled at Coulson confidently. 

 

"Good work on this case, Agent Monroe, you're dismissed." After the junior agent had left Coulson's office he picked up his phone and dialed the Director's number, "Sir, I'll be taking my vacation early this year." 

 

_ The Bunker, Lebanon, Kansas, United States  _

 

"Sam, I'm just saying that that's utter crap and you know it." Dean Winchester prodded at his little brother's eating habits. 

 

"Shut up, jerk. At least I won't die from the food I eat." Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's antics. 

 

"Whatever, bitch." Dean smirked as he moved around the Bunker's kitchen, finishing making his sandwich. 

 

The brothers were pulled from further squabbling by a banging at the Bunker's door. The two shared a look as they made their way up the stairs and took positions on either side of the door, pulling out their guns as they went. Once in position, Sam nodded for Dean to open the door. 

 

What was on the other side of the door surprised the brothers: a balding man in his mid to late forties in a nice suit with fancy sunglasses perched on his nose. "Ah, good you are at home. May I come in?" At the look on the boy's faces, he continued, "Agent Phil Coulson, I work with SHIELD, though this is a more personal quest." 

 

As he finished his little speech, Sam threw some holy water in his face and Dean silently held out a silver knife. "Last time SHIELD tracked us down they wanted to know more about monsters and how to take them down." Sam explained. 

 

"Ah, that would have been two of my agents: Barton and Romanov. October of 2012 I believe." Coulson took the knife and made a small cut on the inside of his arm and handing it back looked expectantly at the brothers, "Now may I come in?" As Dean let him inside, Coulson murmured a quick, "Thank you." 

 

“What could SHIELD possibly want from us?”  Sam asked suspiciously. 

 

“To talk.” Coulson continued,  “SHIELD has been watching you for years, Dean Winchester, and I have some important information for you.” 

 

“Yeah, what’s so important that you came all this way to say?” Dean snapped.

 

Coulson sighed, “I do not know if this is the time or place to divulge such secrets.” 

 

“Then when is?” Dean glared at the agent, “We have much more important things to be doing.”

 

“I did not realize that the Winchesters kept business hours. I was under the assumption that you were always open to learning things that will help you in the long run.” 

 

“Yeah, we are. But not from government assholes who think that they can just barge in and expect us to drop everything on the say so of you.”  

 

“Dean…” Sam warned.

 

“What, Sam?” Dean asked, “We do have other things to be doing, ya know like saving people.”

 

“Dean, I just think that we should hear him out. He might have some really important information.” Sam shrugged, “You never know.” 

 

Dean conceded, “Sure, let’s say that we will listen to us. Where would you have us go?” 

 

“New York City, Avenger’s Tower. It’s one of the most secure locations in the entire world. There’s someone you need to meet.” 

 

“Give us a moment.” Sam says to Coulson before pulling his brother away to talk. “I think we should go with him. Hear him out and see what he has to say. If we play nice with SHIELD we could try and work something out for us so we don’t have to keep getting arrested or be in fear of being arrested.” 

 

Dean sighs and briefly  pinches the bridge of his nose, “Let’s say we do this...Why should they care if we keep getting arrested or not? What could we offer them?” 

 

“Information and training of some agents to get us an in.” 

 

Dean considers what his brother was saying, “I guess it couldn’t hurt. Much easier than being put on every damn government blacklist.” 

The two walk back over to Coulson who gives them an expectant look, “What have you decided?” 

 

“We’ll go to New York and we’ll listen to what you have to say, meet who you want us to meet, but we have a couple of conditions.” Dean looks pained as he says this. 

 

Coulson makes a gesture for them to continue, “What are the conditions?” 

 

Sam takes over talking, “We’d like to work through SHIELD. We’ll give you all the information about the supernatural you could want. We’ll train up some agents for you if that’s what you want. But all we want in return is a way for us to stop being blacklisted and to stop being arrested.” 

 

Coulson nods, “That’s reasonable and your help would be invaluable. Finding decent hunters are very hard to come by.” 

 

“We make it our business to not be easily found.” Dean comments wryly. 

 

Coulson raises an eyebrow, “Indeed. I’m sure that the Director can arrange something with the both of you.” Coulson takes out a business card, “This is all the information you need to gain access to Avengers Tower. When you get inside the lobby, simply ask for Agent Coulson.” 

 

Sam nods as he takes the card, “We’ll follow a day later than you after we pack and settle things here.” 

 

“We’ll be expecting you.” Coulson says as he promptly turns and exits the Bunker. 

 

Dean and Sam share a look, “This is your mess we’re getting into.” 

 

“If you’ll remember it was you he came knocking for.” 

  
“Shut up and go pack.” Dean snaps as he stalks away from his brother and heads towards his room, Sam going to his not long after. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE FREAKISHLY LONG WAIT!!!!!!

_ Avenger’s Tower, New York, United States  _

 

Sam and Dean Winchester hesitantly walk into the lobby of Avenger’s Tower. The receptionist eyes them warily, but a look of understanding passes her face as Sam informs her that they were there to see Agent Coulson. “He should be right down.” The receptionist tells the boys, “If you could just take a seat over there..” She gestures towards the small seating area, and to her relief the boys take a seat with no fussing. 

 

A few minutes later Coulson appears and approaches the Winchesters. “Glad you could make it. If you’ll come with me.”  Coulson leads the brothers into a private elevator and up to one of the uppermost floors. 

 

“Fancy.” Dean comments to himself as he and his brother lay eyes on the sparkling interior of the room. 

 

“Jarvis?” Coulson questions, “I thought we were doing this on the Captain’s floor?” 

 

“Sir thought that Captain Rogers’ floor would not have enough space for all of the guests.” Jarvis cooly replies, causing the Winchesters to tense in alarm. 

 

Coulson notices and is hasty to inform them, “That is Jarvis, Tony Stark’s AI. He runs the entire tower and Mr. Stark’s Iron Man suits.” 

 

Sam looks ready to geek out and Dean tries not to let his jaw drop at the thought. Coulson snickers to himself as he leads the two boys towards a conference room. “Usually in cases such as these, “ Coulson states, “there would only be a couple people in attendance, but it is rather hard to tell the Avengers ‘no’ when they all set their mind on something.” 

 

“Cases such as these?” Dean asks testily. “What do you mean by that?” 

 

“You shall see.” Coulson mysteriously says as he opens the door and leads the Winchesters inside. “Sam and Dean, I would like for you to meet the Avengers.” 

 

Sam, remembering his manners, tells the Avengers he hasn’t met: “Hi, I’m Sam Winchester.” When it appears Dean is not going to talk for himself, Sam continues on and says, “And this is my brother Dean.” 

 

For a few tense moments it seems like no one is going to speak before Clint grins at them and gives them a large and enthusiastic wave, “Long time no see, Dean-o!” 

 

“Good to see you too,  _ Clinton _ .” Dean sarcastically replies, causing Tony to snicker. 

 

“Hey now!” Clint complains, “Do we really have to go there? Full name? Really?” 

  
  


Dean gives Clint a look, “Then don’t call me that.” 

 

Sam rolls his eyes at his brother’s antics, “What were you wanting to talk to us about, Agent Coulson? And why did we have to come all the way to New York?” 

 

Coulson gestures towards the table, “If you’ll all sit down, we can begin.” There was a few minutes of rustling as the Avengers and the Winchester brothers settled themselves at the conference table. “Now, this is a matter that directly concerns Dean and you, Steve.” 

 

“Me?” Steve looks confused. 

 

Coulson nods, “I assume you remember how scientists studied you and took samples, since you lived through it.” At Steve’s affirmative nod, Coulson continued. “Those samples stayed with the SSR as it became SHIELD. In the seventies some SHIELD agents took those samples, settled in Lawrence, Kansas, set up a medical facility and started working anew with the samples. The medical facility that they set up was specifically for new and pregnant mothers. They also specialized in helping women become pregnant.” 

 

Steve and the others look horrified at where this story was going. The Winchesters shared a look while Coulson pushed on in his story. “Their specialty was artificially inseminating women who were going to the clinic or messing with the fetus by injecting some of Steve’s DNA. They were trying to reproduce the serum through this method. Out of all the fetuses that they did this to, Dean Winchester is the only one to survive past a year. The others died in infancy and the program was mysteriously stopped after the trial was done on Dean. It is likely that the scientists involved didn’t even know that one of their attempts was successful.” 

 

Steve looks sick as he stared at Dean. Dean looked dumbfounded, staring not at Steve, but at Coulson. “You’re fucking with us, right?” Dean asks in disbelief. 

 

Coulson shakes his head, “I’m not.” He pushes a file labeled simply as ‘X’ over towards the Winchesters. Sam immediately picks it up and starts flipping through the pages. 

 

“How many?” Steve demands of Coulson. 

 

“Steve.” Natasha gently lays a hand on his arm. 

 

Steve shrugs off Natasha’s hand and instead asks, “How many were experimented on, Coulson?” 

 

“Seven, including Dean.” 

  
  


Steve closes his eyes, looking pained. “Six babies died because some scientists wanted to recreate the serum running through my veins?” He ran a hand through his hair, making it stick up. “I-I-” Steve suddenly stands up and strides out of the room. The Avengers stare after Steve and then turn their gaze towards Dean. 

 

“So what does that make him to me?” Dean demands. 

 

Coulson sighs, “It’s complicated.” 

 

“Then uncomplicate it.” Dean snaps roughly. 

 

“In your case, your mother was already pregnant when they went to the clinic, so you are still both John and Mary    
Winchester's child, but you also have strands of Steve’s DNA running through your body.” 

 

“Would Dean have some of the serum’s effects?” Sam asks. 

 

Coulson nods, “Most likely. That is one of the reasons we brought you here. You could run into some issues if this files ever breaks public knowledge. You’ll have people after you, trying to see if you have the key to recreating the serum within you.” 

 

“So you want to prod at me? See what makes me tick?” Dean asks, causing Sam to glare at Coulson and say: “That’s not going to happen.” 

 

“No.” Coulson firmly states, “We brought you here because both you and Steve deserve to know what happened. And because you deserve some level of protection.” 

 

“We already hunt down supernatural monsters everyday and we haven’t permanently died yet, we can protect ourselves.” Dean looks insulted as he says this. 

 

“Dean.” Sam reprimands, “This could be a good thing.” 

 

“What about this says good to you, Sammy?” Dean snaps at his brother. 

 

“Dean.” Sam sighs. “They promised to help us.” 

 

“After I become their lab monkey.” Dean glares at Coulson. 

 

“I promise you that you’re not going to become a lab rat.” Coulson calmly tries to reason with Dean. “We just want to make sure that you don’t end up in HYDRA’s hands.” 

“If I can gank demons without any trouble, then I don’t think some nutty human will give me problems.” Dean snaps as he gets up and heads towards the door. 

 

Sam stares in dismay at Coulson. “Just hear me out.” Coulson pleads at Sam. 

 

Sam nods, “As long as you make sure Dean can’t get out of this tower until you’ve told me everything.” 

 

“That I can do.” Tony says, “Hey, J, lock down the tower. Make sure Dean-o can’t get out. Heck, send Dean to wherever Captain Tight-ass went so they can talk over their manly feelings.” 

 

“Tony-” Bruce tries to reprimand his fellow scientist. 

 

“That might actually do Dean some good.” Sam comments. 

 

“And for Steve.” Natasha dryly adds. 

 

“Then it’s settled!” Tony crows. 

 

“Of course, sir.” Jarvis replies. “Lockdown complete.” 

 

“Excellent!” Tony smiles at the rest of the group, “Now get talking Agent.” 

  
Coulson sighs heavily before he pulls the file towards himself and starts to talk. 


End file.
